


The Unlikely Couple

by Frostre



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Making Out, Nerd!Jack, jock!Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostre/pseuds/Frostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of how a nerd and a jock accidentally fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unlikely Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble based on a prompt given to me on [tumblr](http://frostre.tumblr.com/post/106521597435/how-about-a-jock-pitch-and-nerd-jack-fanfic).

Jack still isn’t sure how this happened.

Somehow, after being teased mercilessly for ages by the most popular jock in the school, he’s now shoved against the lockers being kissed breathless by said jock. Of course he knows the events that made this happen, but it’s still a mystery how those events led to the most unlikely couple in the whole school.

Jack is pretty much a typical nerd; glasses, geeky interests and equally nerdy friends. The only thing that sets him apart is his mischievous streak and his white dyed-hair (which affectionately earned him the nickname Jack Frost from his friends). The dyed hair had been a desperate attempt at appearing cooler and getting away from the whole nerd look. Unfortunately it hadn’t really helped and he gave up on trying to escape the nerd label and, at the urging of his friends, wholeheartedly embraced it. He never could say no to Jamie.

Pitch Black is … well, the walking definition of a jock taken a step further. He’s arrogant, rude, a bully and terrifying to anyone who isn’t part of his team. Their school is full of cliches and stereotypes and so it’s really no surprise that the jocks would pick on the nerds. It’s been that way for years and Jack certainly wasn’t expecting it to change any time soon.

And yet one day it did.

Jack had never been one to endure Pitch’s reign of terror silently, always talking back and making matters worse for himself. Pitch’s method was always barbed words, letting his ‘henchmen’ do the physical fighting for him because God forbid he gets his own hands dirty beating up the commoners. He certainly wasn’t going to take Pitch’s insults quietly when he was late one morning, already tense and irritated, and ran into Pitch (surprisingly) alone in the halls. Sharp words had led to Jack throwing the first punch which devolved to grappling on the floor together. Somehow that turned into making out, the copper taste of blood in both their mouths. It seemed logical at the time.

Even though afterward they were both equally surprised by what happened. There hadn’t been much time to stare at each other in shock before the janitor came rushing around the corner, drawn by the noise, and they only just barely managed to pull apart in time. Their bloodied faces and positions on the floor thankfully only indicated the tussle that had transpired before it turned into … _something_ else.

A trip to the principal’s office later and Pitch had slipped him his number.

It took Jack a good long while that day to muster the courage to actually send a text. It was well after midnight when he finally hit send in spite of his jittery nerves.
    
    
    what was that about?

It was the one question that kept his mind occupied. To his surprise, a reply had come right away.
    
    
      **Meet me behind the bleachers at 11.**
    

It just wasn’t the answer he was hoping for.
    
    
    i have class  
    
      
    
    
    
    
      **Ditch.**
    

The surge of annoyance kept him from replying and when he came to school the next day, he was strongly considering just going to class and ignoring Pitch’s command because _fuck Pitch_. Jack hated him so why should he even listen? Likely he would be led into a trap and beat up anyway. But in the end curiosity got the better of him and he went with the faint hope that he would get an answer out of Pitch.

He didn’t. What he did get was a heavy make-out session after finding Pitch alone behind the bleachers and the jock hadn’t really bothered with words. Jack would have been very annoyed if Pitch weren’t such a phenomenal kisser.

That’s how their ‘thing’ had started.

It continued with secret meetups during school between and even during classes if Pitch got his way and since Pitch no longer picked him as his target for his bullying (to the confusion of his teammates since Jack had always been his favourite target), Jack was alright with that arrangement. Pleasure and no more being terrorised was a good deal after all. It didn’t help that being with Pitch was an exhilarating thrill that Jack couldn’t resist and the jock had plenty to teach him when it came to the art of making out.

But what had started as a way to satisfy raging hormones, and perhaps vent frustration and their hate for each other, was slowly turning into a proper relationship. The meetups were starting to extend outside of school time and Jack had even been to Pitch’s house once where he came to the shocking discovery that Pitch was more than just the stereotypical jock he presented himself as at school. He read Stephen King novels and had a fondness for Edgar Allan Poe and horror movies.

That Jack got away with calling Pitch a nerd at heart after finding that out kind of showed how deep they were getting into this thing they were developing.

They still haven’t told anyone about their ‘clandestine relationship’ now that it’s been months and have no inclination to do so. It’s not even about any reputations being at stake. He knows Pitch well enough by now to know that he doesn’t actually give a single fuck about what people think of him, as long as they stay appropriately terrified. It’s just that this is something between them. Something private that no one else has to know about. If they told their friends, there would no doubt be dissent among them and that’s better left avoided for as long as possible. Preferably until after graduation when it no longer matters. So it stays a secret.

Jack is content to keep it that way, it makes being pinned to the lockers the way he is with the chance of discovery all the more thrilling.

And Jack does love his thrills.


End file.
